powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouta Bitou
is of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The other male of the team, he's a firm believer in planning. Because of his friendly nature, Kouta works at a daycare center. He has a younger sister called Meiko whom he cared for when their parents died in a car accident and they ended up in an orphanage. He also had a grandmother named Ayame Bitou, who died when Kouta was four but remained by him in spirit, but thanks to an unintended part in Universal Ninja Group Jakanja's plan, she was resurrected as a teenager and aided her grandson before fading back to the afterlife. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Gokaiger Legend War with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Kouta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The HurricaneYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Kouta is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Pirates and Ninjas Kouta returned in Gokaiger, along with Yousuke and Nanami, and upon receiving their keys, actually changed into the Hurricanegers and fought alongside the Gokaigers. They later returned the keys to the Gokaigers as a sign of their approval. Farewell Space Pirates After Ackdos Gill was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kouta and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kouta, alongside Yousuke and Nanami (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Grand Beast Rei with HurricaneBlue, GoseiRed, and Kamen Rider ZX. 10 Years After Kouta is now a father of two and works as a salaryman. One day, Kouta pays Nanami a visit to after both of them were informed by Oboro Hinata about bombing incidents of ninja academies around the world and they are to apprehend the perpetrator for inquiry. While waiting for Nanami to finish showering, he receives a phone call from his daughter, Suzune if he will be coming back home for dinner. He declines, claiming that he will be late as something has come up in work. Frustrated, she wonders if he is hiding something for her and hangs up. Kouta reveals he has been hiding his identity as a Hurricaneger from his children for ten years. Kouta hears Nanami scream from her bathroom, her Hurricane Gyro swiped by a bat. He watches her retrieve it, only for the bat to transform into a larger, anthropomorphic form and introduce himself as Bat Zhe Rumba. Although he and Nanami are shocked as they had defeated the Jakanja ten years ago, they head to Yousuke's office, worried he may target Yousuke's Shinobi Medal next. Exploring the unlocked and unoccupied office, Nanami discovers documents of ninja academies that were involved in the bombings and conclude with Kouta that Yousuke is the one responsible. Just as she finds the last document is about the Japanese branch, a projection of a boy appears from the door and wishes death upon them. They defuse the bomb and catch Yousuke in the act as HurricaneDark. In the inquiry, Kouta testifies about Bat Zhe Rumba and his goal to steal the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers' Shinobi Medals, and that Yousuke as HurricaneDark has stolen the Gouraigers'. Before the inquiry head can offer a sentence, Nanami testifies about the boy Kouta and her saw while they were in Yousuke's office. After she tries to get Yousuke to speak out, Kouta asks if their battle ten years ago seen as a regret to Yousuke is related to the boy. Bat Zhe Rumba suddenly emerges from Yousuke's jacket and ambushes them, stealing their confiscated Shinobi Medals at once. Yousuke hands him the final Shinobi Medal (Shurikenger's) and Kouta figures out that Yousuke is doing all this for the boy he saw, Tenkai, who is held hostage by Bat Zhe Rumba, Furabijo and Wendinu. Kouta follows Yousuke and Nanami to Shinobi Valley where he argues at Yousuke by the river on carrying out the deal with Bat Zhe Rumba alone, as if their bonds as Hurricanegers gradually broke over the decade. She hands them an apple she ate a part of and they look on the river, reminiscencing of their formation and bonds as the Hurricangers. Kouta and her attempt to convince Yousuke to work with them, but he reminds him of his responsibility for his children. It is only when the Gouraigers head over and successfully talks him into it and all five warriors head to the subspace nearby to free Tenkai. Their plan foiled, Bat Zhe Rumba, Furabijo and Wendinu summon Magerappas and take on the team in combat. Before they transform, much to Kouta's surprise, Tenkai fights off the first wave of Magerappas and transforms into Shurikenger. After fighting several Magerappas, he re-appears from a cliff posing as Sakamoto Ryouma, a revolutionary from the Bakumatsu period. Quoting Sakamoto, he guns down the incoming Magerappas with ease. Wendinu challenges him to a Western duel and Kouta rolls out of her shot. Kouta retaliates by firing right between her eyebrows. He takes part in the two finishing moves to ultimately vanquish Bat Zhe Rumba: the Ultimate Six-Man Shadow Dance and the Hextuple Connection, Victory Gadget. After the fight, Yousuke asks his team whilst they watch the sunset if they want to look for successors. Kouta declines and he says he would not have to worry about successors in the future, showing his children's photo on his phone's home screen. He admits he will come clean with them, knowing it is inevitable for them to not lead normal lives eventually. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger HurricaneYellow appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Family *Ayame Bitou - Grandmother *Meiko Bitou - Younger sister *Suzune Bitou - Firstborn daughter *Riku Bitou - Secondborn son Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kouta's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger and Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Agri in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Kouta in the seventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. HurricaneYellow appears with his teammates, aiding the Akibarangers in restoring their Gouraiger allies. The Hurricanegers also give them their Inordinate Power, the Inordinate Bazooka. The Hurricaneger trio later appeared with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base HurricaneYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars HurricaneYellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hurricaneger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars HurricaneYellow Shinobi Machine and Karakuri Balls *Hurricane Lion *Goat Crusher *Gatling Leo Arsenal *Hurricane Gyro **Shinobi Medals *Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru *Quake Hammer *Yellow Winger Legend Sentai Devices The is Kouta Bitou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The HurricaneYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as HurricaneYellow. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Joe as HurricaneBlue, showing off their special ears to Nanami and Kouta. *Don became HurricaneYellow as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *While fighting alongside Don as Battle Kenya against the Sneak Brothers in the Makuu City. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. The Hurricaneger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet HurricaneYellow was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kouta received his key and became HurricaneYellow once more. - Nin Shuriken= Evidently, HurricaneYellow's power is additionally hosted in the . }} Gallery Prns-yellowf.png|A female version of the HurricaneYellow suit worn by Luka Millfy of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Hurricaneger in Akibaranger.jpg|Kouta in Akibaranger along with Yousuke and Nanami Imitations A copy of HurricaneYellow was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kouta Bitou is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As HurricaneYellow, his suit actor was & , while in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Hurricaneger entitled Power Rangers Ninja Storm, which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is StormYellow. Notes *Kouta is the only Hurricaneger who has not appeared in a team-up involving an active team and veterans from different Sentai on his own: **Nanami fought alongside Asuka, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira, Tsubasa Ozu, and Hikaru to assist the Boukengers in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. **Yousuke collaborated with Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Sasuke to test the Ninningers in episode 7 of their own series. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama }} See also External links *HurricaneYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *HurricaneYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Ranger Legend Category:Hurricanegers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle